Eukaryotic Sap
Eukaryotic Sap is a technology on the Science and Exploration technology tree. It unlocks one Empire Improvement in Applied Happiness Program, one Support Module with H-Field Fleet Accelerator and allows the colonization of Snow type Planets. It also unlocks the accelerator hacking program. "Advancing from a basic understanding of xeno vegetation, this technology introduces cellular manipulation to create robust saps that have a range of applications." Note * Add notes regarding which races get a unique version of this technology. * Add who knows this technology from the start of the game. * Replace "Food" with food icon, etc. using Icons * Political Impact: Scientists. Applied Happiness Program *+5 Approval on Planets "A number of different 'levers' exist to control the general level of contentment of a population--wealth, security, individual freedom, self-fulfillment, pharmaceutical intake, etc. With enough knowledge, computing power, and appropriately processed alkaloids, happiness is a state of being that can be imposed from without." H-Field Fleet Accelerator (Support Module) *Fleet Movement Points (1) *Can only be installed on Hero ships. Cost: 60 Industry, 6 Hyperium Colonize Snow *Allows the colonization of Snow-type Planets. "The discovery of wave function powered energy sources provides a basic source of power on cold, wet planets. They can be further improved to self-evolve in order to better adapt to extreme conditions such as snowstorm-rich biomes." Accelerator (Offensive Hacking Program) * On your Hacking Ops transiting: +30% speed Cost: 15 Bandwidth "Diverting part of your Bandwidth to the networks used for this hack will allow them to work more efficiently, or at least sort out kitten pictures faster." Eukaryotic Sap (Sophon's Affinity) This faction-specific technology replaces Applied Happiness Program with Home and Hearth Program, and also unlocks H-Field Fleet Accelerator and Colonize Snow. "Advancing from a basic understanding of xeno vegetation, this technology introduces cellular manipulation to create robust saps that have a range or applications. Don't bring up the fact that pure luck led to this Sophon technology." Home and Hearth Program *+5 Approval on Cold *+5 Approval on Planets ""Get Cozy" is the driving force behind this public effort. Beyond the heating of public spaces and transport, habitats are equipped with stoves, excellent insulation, and quality cold weather gear. The frigid outdoors becomes an enjoyable challenge, rather than a frightening enemy." Eukaryotic Sap (Horatio Affinity) This faction-specific technology replaces Applied Happiness Program with ATAC Systems. "Advancing from a basic understanding of xeno vegetation, this technology introduces cellular manipulation to create robust--and beautiful--saps that have a range of applications." ATAC Systems *+5 Approval on Hot *+5 Approval on Planets "All-Time Air Conditioning uses advanced thermodynamics and efficient energy sources to make the daily life of Hot planet inhabitants more agreeable. They keep the advantages of clear weather, great beaches, and outdoor living, while still being able to get cool whenever they want." Eukaryotic Sap (Riftborn's Affinity) This faction-specific technology replaces Colonize Snow with Colonize Tundra, and replaces Applied Happiness Program with Ascetic Acceptance Program. "Advancing from a basic Riftborn understanding of xeno vegetation, this technology introduces cellular manipulation to create robust saps that have a range of applications." Ascetic Acceptance Program *+5 Approval on Planets *+5 Approval on Sterile "A careful system of propaganda is developed, over time, to encourage those who live on more difficult planets to see themselves as selfless pioneers, deserving of glory. Combined with generous perks and extra money invested in habitats, the populations of these harsh planets grow proud of their efforts and their reputation for toughness." Colonize Tundra *Allows the colonization of Tundra-type Planets. "Improvement of the system by which sap moves through weather-resistant plants results in the creation of crop species that can survive harsh weather via freezing and thawing. This opens up many opportunities for colonizing previously uninhabitable areas." Eukaryotic Sap (Unfallen Affinity) This faction-specific technology changes Colonize Snow to give it a cost of 3 Turns to colonize the system, after it has been vined by a Vine Ship. "Advancing from a basic understanding of xeno vegetation, this technology introduces cellular manipulation to create robust saps that have a range of applications even to the Unfallen."